The life of Demi Weasley
by I'm just me2
Summary: Demi Weasley is the sister of Ron Weasley and his siblings but they don't know it. When she gets sorted into Slytherin she becomes friends with Draco. Follow her life as she tries to re-connect with her family and has to decide to date Harry or Draco.
1. Chapter 2

The train

I held my breath as my snow white owl landed beside my cereal bowl.

'Maybe my family has finally written back' I thought although I highly doubted it.

I took the letter from my owl and opened it to find it was from Hogwarts.

I read it then jumped up squealing like I was a little girl again.

I almost considered writing my family a letter telling them I was going to Hogwarts but then shook my head.

They had sent me away when I was still a baby because Voldermort had tried to kill me and left me with nothing but a lightning bolt scar on my forehead.

I knew I had 7 siblings and I was only a year younger then Fred & George but I was sure they didn't remember me.

I thought of Bill, Charlie, and Percy who were my older brothers and knew they probably remembered me but mom had probably forced them never to mention me.

"Nice way for my mom to remember me. The child Voldermort came after" I said stroking Snowflake.

She stared at me with her gray eyes and I sighed.

I went upstairs to pack for the trip then realized I had to go to Diagon Alley and get my books and things.

Going downstairs, I grabbed a little floo powder from the fire place mantle and threw it into the fire.

I stepped inside, yelled "Diagon Alley", and vanished.

I stepped out and found myself in the Leaky Cauldron.

I walked into the streets of Diagon Alley and saw a woman leading some red-haired kids down the street.

The woman saw me and stopped with the kids staring at me behind her.

I caught my breath as I saw the woman was my own mother but suddenly I just turned away and went into Gringotts.

"Mom who was that?" I heard my brother's voice ask as I went through the doors.

"Nobody Ronald. Come on all" My mom said.

Tears stung my eyes but I just continued walking.

"Yes?" The goblin asked.

"I need to withdraw from Vault Number 730" I said placing my key to my vault on the desk.

The goblin nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

As I did I noticed my family come into the bank but I just ignored them.

I sat down in the mine cart and rode to my vault.

As we stopped I took a small bag and the goblin opened my vault.

I walked in and gathered some money then left and put the bag into my pocket.

We rode back into the bank and the goblin handed me my key back.

"Thanks" I said as I saw my family leave for their vault.

"Is everything alright?" the goblin asked.

"Perfectly fine" I lied as I left Gringotts. I bought my school things and finally went into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"Demi over there" A voice called as I got a butterbeer.

I looked over and saw my giant friend Hagrid sitting with a boy who had the same lightning bolt on his forehead that I did.

I knew he was Harry Potter yet I felt calm as I walked over.

"Hi Hagrid" I said as I sat down.

"Demi this is Harry. Harry meet Demi" Hagrid said.

The boy looked at me, held out his hand, and said "It's nice to meet you Demi".

I shook his hand and said "It's nice to meet you as well Harry".

"Harry's going to Hogwarts this year. Are you?" Hagrid asked me.

"Yes actually. I got my letter today and I decided to buy my stuff as quickly as I could" I said looking at Hagrid.

By the look in my eyes he knew I had seen my family but he didn't say anything about it.

"What type of pet did you get Demi?" Harry asked me.

"I've got a pet already. A snow white owl named Snowflake. What about you?" I asked Harry.

"I've got a new owl called Hedwig" Harry said as Hagrid lifted a cage onto the table.

I looked at the white snowy owl in the cage and she stared back at me then hooted lovingly.

I smiled softly then I saw my family enter the building.

"I'm sorry but I must go now. It was very nice meeting you Harry" I said as I stood up.

"It was nice meeting you as well" Harry said.

"See ya at Hogwarts Hagrid" I said as I walked to Tom the bartender and got a little floo powder.

"Hey" A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Fred behind me.

"Demi?" he asked softly.

"Hi Fred" I said as I walked to the fireplace.

"Stay for a bit. Mom's staring at you" Fred said following me.

"Thanks but being reminded how she just left me to raise myself is not fun" I said as I threw the floo powder into the fireplace.

"See ya" I said as I stepped inside. I cleared my throat and said "Home".

Just like that I vanished.

-Weeks pass and it's September 1st-

Dragging my luggage behind me I peeked into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and saw Harry and a boy with red hair and freckles sitting in there talking.

"Hey Demi" Harry said looking up.

The other boy looked up and I knew he was my younger brother even if he didn't know it.

"Hey Harry. Is it okay if I sit here with you 2?" I asked.

Harry and the red-haired boy nodded and I smiled softly.

I put my luggage above us then sat down next to the window.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley" My brother said causing me to look at him.

'I knew I had a sibling named Ron' I thought as I said "Demi. Nice to meet you Ron".

Ron and I shook hands then Ron said "You look like me. If I didn't know any better you'd be my sister".

I looked out the window and said to myself "Oh Ron. If only you knew I am your sister".

A.N: Well? Did you like this? I know it's weird reading this but I got bored and I couldn't sleep so here ya go. Gotta get ready for Autism. Bye.


	2. Everything and the end Redone

A Slytherin?

A.N: Don't know if anyone's reading but oh well. Here's Mrs. Weasley and Demi to say the disclaimer.

Mrs. Weasley: Demi dear.

Demi: I'm only here to say the disclaimer so here it is. I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except the plot and me.

Mrs. Weasley: We couldn't risk you-know-who killing your siblings.

Demi: You mean Voldermort?

Mrs. Weasley: -winces at the name-

Demi: I get it but it's a dumb reason to send me away and not let my siblings have any contact with me.

Mrs. Weasley: Why were you at Diagon Alley that day?

Demi: I had to get my stuff for school. My job's done so I'm out. -leaves-

Me: This chapter is going to be extra long and the last 1. This will have everything in it because I just felt like it. Enjoy the extra long chapter.

Mrs. Weasley: She hates me.

Me: Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. She'll learn later why you did what you did.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" The witch asked.

"I'm all set" Ron said holding up some food.

"What about you 2?" The witch asked me and Harry.

"We'll take the lot" I said as I pulled a fistful of gallons out of my pocket.

"Whoa" Ron said looking at my money.

I stood up and gave the lady the money.

She gave me the food and left.

I sat back down

"You guys want some?" I asked.

Harry and Ron nodded and we split the food between the 3 of us.

"You look like the girl I saw Fred talk to in The Leaky Cauldron" Ron said after a bit.

"I am that girl" I said.

Ron looked at me and I said "Ron mom didn't tell you about me but I'm your sister just like Ginny".

"Oh my god you are" Ron said.

"What do you mean his mom didn't tell him about you?" Harry asked.

I explained and even lifted my bangs so they could see my scar.

"Bloody hell" Ron said.

-At the sorting-

Ron, Harry, their friend Hermione, and I stood together in the crowd of new students.

"I can't believe you have another sister" Hermione said.

"It's cool" Ron said.

Professor McGonagall (A.N: Probably didn't spell that right but whatever) put the sorting hat on the stool and explained what was going to happen.

I saw Fred and George wave to me and I smiled before waving back.

"I hope you're in Gryffindor with us" Harry told me.

"I do 2" I said.

"Draco Malfoy" Professor McGonagall called out.

A blonde boy stepped forward and sat on the stool.

The hat was barely on his head before it called out "Slytherin".

"Nasty house that is. I hate everyone in there" Ron said to us.

"Demi Weasley" Professor McGonagall called out.

I stepped forward and sat down on the stool.

"Slytherin" The hat called once it was on my head.

I stood up and walked to the table.

I sat down across from Draco and looked back at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Harry shot me a sad look and Hermione and Ron shot me a look of hatred.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Demi. It's nice to meet you Draco" I said shaking Draco's hand.

"You 2. I think we're going to be good friends" Draco said as he smiled at me.

I gave a soft smile in return and turned my attention to the sorting.

"Ron Weasley" Professor McGonagall called out.

Ron sat on the stool and the hat said "Another Weasley. Gryffindor".

Ron sat down next to Fred & George at the Gryffindor table and he looked at me.

The sorting continued and I watched as Hermione and Harry became Gryffindor's as well.

After we ate we were excused to go to our common rooms.

"Nice job trying to make me think you're actually my sister" Ron said as we left the Great Hall.

"Ron" I said.

"Gryffindor's don't speak to Slytherin's" Ron said as he and Hermione hurried past me.

"Demi" Harry said.

I turned to him and asked "What?"

"I don't care if you're Slytherin. I want to be friends with you because I think you're pretty cool and I believe you're Ron's sister even if he doesn't" Harry said making me smile for real.

"Thanks Harry and I want to be friends 2" I said,

Harry smiled and Ron called "Harry".

"Coming" Harry called back.

He waved to me before running to catch up with Ron.

I caught up with Draco and we walked to the Slytherin common room.

"Demi this is Pansy Parkinson" Draco said gesturing to the girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you Demi" Pansy said.

"You 2 Pansy" I said with a friendly smile.

"What do you think of being put in this house?" Pansy asked.

"I was a bit shocked but I don't really care. I'll make the best of it and make some new friends" I said.

Pansy smiled and we reached the common room.

"Anyone know the password?" Draco asked.

"Slytherin Are Supreme" I said since the prefect had told me during dinner.

The portrait swung open and we entered our new common room.

"I'm going to un-pack" I said as I went up to the girl's dormitory.

Pansy followed me and she helped me un-pack then I helped her un-pack.

"What do you think of Ron Weasley?" I asked Pansy.

"I have a new nickname for him" Pansy said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Weasel King" Pansy said.

"Not bad" I said as we finished un-packing her things.

"Thanks. What do you think of him?" Pansy asked me.

I was going to say something positive but I remembered how he and Hermione had snubbed me as we had left the Great Hall so instead I said "He's a freak like Granger".

Pansy laughed at my comment and I smiled.

-The next day-

"What have we got today?" I asked as I sat down next to Pansy and across from Draco.

"Double Potion's with the Gryffindor's" Draco said looking at our new schedules.

Pansy made a face and I sighed annoyed.

"Speaking of Gryffindor's Weasley is coming over here" Draco said.

I turned in my seat and saw Ron was indeed coming over to me.

"What are you Slytherin's up to?" Ron asked as he stopped in front of me.

"What are you talking about Weasel King? We're just talking about our classes" I said.

"I thought you were nice" Ron said looking at me.

"I was but after what you said last night that ended" I said.

"Buzz off Weasley. You're making our table stink of geek" Pansy said.

Ron glared at her before going back to the Gryffindor table.

Draco and I laughed at what Pansy had said then we ate.

"Come on. Let's get to Potion's. I heard Professor Snape is head of our house" I said as I finished.

"He is" Draco said as he and Pansy finished as well.

As we left our other friends Crabbe and Goyle caught up to us and we started walking.

I saw Harry walking behind us and I said "Hey I forgot my bag in the Great Hall. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit". (A.N: It wasn't a lie. She actually did forget her bag in the Great Hall)

"Hurry up" Draco said before they disappeared into the Dungeon's.

As soon as Harry caught up to me I said "Hey Harry".

"Hey here's your bag" Harry said handing me my bag.

"Thanks" I said slinging it over my shoulder.

"No problem. Ron told me what you said at Breakfast" Harry said as we started walking.

"Yeah sorry. I'll be nice to you but after Ron and Hermione snubbed me last night I can't be nice to them" I said.

"I get it and it's cool. Just don't be 2 mean to me" Harry said.

"I'll have to when the others are around but you'll always be my friend" I said.

Harry smiled and we did a fist-pound as we entered the Dungeon's.

I saw the Slytherin's waiting by the door and I said "Gotta go. See ya in class".

Harry nodded and I walked over to my friends.

"Hey what took you so long?" Draco asked as I approached them.

"Our tables are long and it took me a while to reach where I was sitting" I said.

"Yeah that is true" Draco said.

At that moment Professor Snape opened the door and Ron and Hermione entered the dungeons.

"Enter" Professor Snape said.

We did and Professor Snape said "2 to a table".

"Draco do you wanna work together?" Pansy asked.

"If it's okay with Demi" Draco said.

"Go ahead" I said.

Draco and Pansy sat down and looking around I noticed almost everyone had a partner.

I walked to Hermione who was sitting alone and I asked "Wanna be partners?"

"I suppose" Hermione said looking at me.

I sat down next to her and Draco shot me a 'sorry' look.

I returned it with my famous 'It's fine' look and he nodded before facing front.

"Instructions are on your desks and you have the whole period. Begin" Professor Snape said.

As Hermione and I began our experiments Hermione asked "What was that all about earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"With Ron in the Great Hall" Hermione said.

"I wasn't lying when I told him I'm his sister. I actually am" I said.

Hermione looked at me and saw there was honesty in my eyes.

"You're actually telling the truth" she said.

"I was only mean to Ron earlier because of how you 2 acted to me after I was sorted into Slytherin" I said.

"Sorry. Can we be secret friends?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I'm already secret friends with Harry anyway" I said.

"I had a feeling" Hermione said.

I giggled softly and looked over at Harry and Ron.

He mouthed to me "Everything good?"

"Hermione and I are secret friends just like you and me" I mouthed back.

Harry smiled and I returned it before going back to the experiment.

-At the end of the hour-

"Time's up. Bring up the potions and when you gave them to me you may leave" Professor Snape said.

I ladled my potion into a vial and corked it shut before I brought it up to Professor Snape.

He took it and I returned to my seat, got my bag, and left the classroom.

I saw Fred and George as I left the Dungeons and I said "Fred, George"

"Demi" Fred said.

"Hey" George said.

"You guys know I am your sister. Please don't think badly of me just because I was sorted into Slytherin" I said.

"We would never do that Demi" George said.

"Even if you are a Slytherin we know you're our sister and even if we have to act like we hate each other we love you" Fred added.

"I love you guys 2" I said hugging my twin brothers.

They hugged me back then we quickly pulled away.

"That was a nice sibling moment" George said.

"Yeah it was" I said as I heard footsteps and knew my friends were coming up.

"Switch to hate" George said as Fred and I nodded.

As Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came into view Fred and George acted like they had been busy talking and had accidentally bumped into me.

"Watch it Gryffindor's" I said.

"Sorry Slytherin" Fred said.

"Whatever. Stay out of my way next time" I said before I walked to my friends.

"You okay?" Crabbe asked me.

"Fine. Luckily none of their freak germs got onto me" I said.

As my friends laughed I quickly looked back at Fred and George.

They winked at me and I grinned before turning back to my friends.

"What's our next class?" Pansy asked.

"Flying lesson with Madame Hooch. Let's go" I said.

I zapped our bags back to our dormitories and our brooms into our hands.

"You have the Nimbus 2,000" Draco said as my broom appeared in my arms.

"Only the best I could afford" I said as Ron, Hermione, and Harry came into view.

"Is that the Nimbus 2,000?" Ron asked as he saw my broom.

"Yeah. What's it to say Weasley?" I asked.

"I heard it was super expensive. How'd you get it?" Ron asked me.

"I bought it" I said in a duh voice.

"Geez Weasley are you stupid or something?" Goyle asked making my friends crack up.

Suddenly, I couldn't handle making fun of my brother anymore or anyone else making fun of him so I said "Leave him alone".

"Excuse us?" Draco asked as they stopped laughing.

"You heard me" I said.

"What's gotten into you?" Pansy asked.

"Pride. Pride in my family and who I really am" I said.

"What are you saying?" Crabbe asked.

"Do you guys even realize I look just like Ron?" I asked.

Ron stared at me and I continued "I'm his older sister and a year younger then Fred & George. I'm 12 years old well 13 today"

"Got any proof that you're a Weasley like him?" Draco asked me.

"My birth certificate" I said snapping my fingers again.

Instantly, a piece of paper appeared in my hand and I held it out for them all to read.

"Parents Molly and Arthur Weasley" Draco read.

"Siblings: Fred & George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Percy Weasley" Pansy read.

"Ginny and I aren't on there" Ron said.

"You 2 weren't born yet but I can add you" I said snapping my fingers again.

"Siblings: Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley" Pansy read again.

"I guess you weren't lying. Sorry" Ron said as I zapped my birth certificate gone.

"It's alright" I said.

"Here we thought you were one of us" Draco said.

"You thought wrong Malfoy" I said.

My old friends walked off and I turned to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"I really am sorry for not believing you Demi and for snubbing you yesterday after the sorting" Ron said.

"It's okay Ron and I'm sorry for what I said in the Great Hall this morning" I said.

"It's okay" Ron said before he hugged me.

I hugged him back and suddenly my Slytherin robes became Gryffindor.

"Hey" Hermione said.

Ron let me go and I stared at my robes.

"Whoa" I said.

"How?" Ron asked then we saw Professor Dumbledore a few feet away with a smile on his face.

"Professor" I said.

"The sorting hat put you into Slytherin so you could prove you really are a Weasley. Now that you have you're a Gryffindor like the rest of your family" Professor Dumbledore said.

"My trunk and my things" I said suddenly remembering that they were in the Slytherin girl's dormitory.

"In the Gryffindor girl's dormitory and here" Professor Dumbledore said giving me a new schedule.

I thanked him and my broom disappeared. I started walking with my friends to our next class.

-After Easter break ends-

I was suddenly faced with a problem.

Harry had just told me he liked me but then Malfoy had said he liked me as well and if I chose him we would have to date in secret.

"Choose Weasley" Malfoy said.

"I know who I want Malfoy and it's not you. It's Harry" I said.

Harry smiled and took my hand.

"Why Potter?" Malfoy asked me.

"Because I don't date in secret. If I'm dating someone then I want people to know about it plus Harry's cooler then you will ever be" I said.

Draco glared then stormed off.

"Do you want to go out with me Demi?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I do" I said with a smile.

Harry smiled 2 and we caught up with Ron & Hermione.

"It's about time" Hermione said.

"Mate if you harm my sister" Ron began

Harry said "I couldn't ever do that".

"Plus Ron I can handle myself. It's you I have to watch out for" I said ruffling my little brother's hair.

"Hey" Ron said as he fixed his hair.

I giggled and we all headed to our Quiditch game.

-At the station after the first year is over-

We climbed off the train chatting happily about our win of the House Cup.

"Demi if it hadn't been for you winning the Quiditch cup we wouldn't have gotten the extra points and beaten Slytherin" Ron said.

"Yeah it felt good to beat those jerks" I said.

"Ron" Our mom's voice said.

"Hi mum" Ron said hugging our mom.

"Oh hi girl I don't know" My mom said as she saw me.

"I know mom" Ron said.

"Know what?" Our mom asked.

"He knows I'm his sister" I said.

"Mom is she really our sister?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny this is your older sister Demi Weasley" My mom said.

"Why didn't I meet her before?" Ginny asked.

"You-Know-Who tried to kill me as a baby but he failed and left. Mom couldn't let that happen again so she left me alone with some money and I raised myself" I said.

My mom looked at me and I said "I get why you did it now and I'm sorry I was mad".

"It's okay. I'm glad you understand now" My mom said.

"I do" I said.

"Are you going to live with us at the burrow?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Can I mom?" I asked.

"Of course. I've missed having you at home dear" My mom said.

"I've missed you all as well" I said hugging my mom.

She hugged me back then when she let me go I hugged Ginny.

My sister hugged me back.

"Arthur" My mother called.

My father came running and stopped as he saw me.

"Demi?" he asked

"Hi dad" I said.

My father hugged me and I hugged him back.

"After so many years" Charlie said as he appeared beside my dad.

"Charlie" I said hugging my favorite older brother. (A.N: Forgot to mention that her dad let her go when Charlie appeared)

"Hey kid. I've missed you" Charlie said hugging me back.

"I've missed you 2 Charlie" I said as a smile began to form on my lips.

"Is that little Demi?" Bill asked as he appeared.

"Bill" I said as Charlie let me go.

"It is her. Come here kid" Bill said.

I ran to where Bill was and he hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back and grinned. Charlie might've been my favorite older brother but I loved all of my brothers.

-Six years later-

"Demi watch out" Harry called.

I turned in time to see Voldermort raise his wand.

He said "Avada Kadavra".

"Expelliarmus" I yelled at the same time.

Our 2 spells collided and Voldermort sneered.

"This brings back a memory" Harry said referring to our 4th year when our best friend Cedric Diggory had been murdered.

I watched as the killing curse gained some strength and I said "Harry".

Harry saw what I needed and since we had destroyed the last horcrux (A.N: Yeah probably spelled that wrong but oh well) we needed to he said "Expelliarmus".

His spell joined mine and they came at Voldermort.

He yelled as the spells hit him and he dropped to one knee.

"Do it Demi" Harry said.

"This is for trying to kill us when we were babies" I said. I pointed my wand at Voldermort and making sure there was a lot of hate in my voice I said "Avada Kedavra".

Voldermort screamed as the curse hit him then he dropped to the ground and died.

"Verdimillious" I yelled pointing my wand at the sky.

Green sparks exploded in the sky and Harry smiled since I had remembered our signal. (A.N: They had a signal that someone would send green sparks into the air if Voldermort was killed) 

Everyone came running at once and saw Voldermort's dead body.

"The war is over" I said loudly.

Everyone cheered and my brothers hugged me.

I hugged them all back.

"Bloody brilliant job Demz" Fred said. (A.N: I like Fred so he's not dying in this story)

"Thanks Fred" I said.

Everyone left except for me and Harry.

"Great job Girl Who Lived" Harry said.

"Thank you Boy Who Lived" I said.

"Marry me?" Harry suddenly asked.

I looked at him and he got down on one knee.

He showed me a beautiful Sapphire blue engagement ring. (A.N: Demi's b-day is September 2nd the day that classes begin at Hogwarts)

"Yes yes a million times yes" I said.

Harry smiled, got up, put the ring on my finger, then kissed me.

I kissed him back.

-A year passes-

"I love you Demi" Harry said.

"I love you 2 Harry" I said as I kissed him.

He kissed me back and we fell asleep his arms around me and my head against his chest.

A.N: The end and this was just about 34 pages long. Did you like it? I'm thinking of writing a squeal and having the gang be adults. Tell me if I should. Peace out all and oh yeah I'm currently updating I'm A What so keep an eye out. P.S: I know this chapter was up before but I went back and re-read it and saw I made a lot of mistakes so I figured I might as well just re-do it then post it again. Sorry all.


End file.
